User blog:Padsquad2010/Epic Rap Battles of DCR - Gaston vs. Syndrome
It's time to kick off a fun new series! I present to you… EPIC RAP BATTLES OF DISNEY CROSSY ROAD! I started this because my old wiki was Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki. Here, We pit two Disney Crossy Road characters in an amazing battle of wits and rhymes. I'll just let you guys know, I have not seen live action Beauty and the Beast yet. I based those lines off of the Animated version.Here it is! The Battle SYNDROME!!! VERSUS!!! GASTON!!! BEGIN! 'Syndrome:' What medieval psychopath would dare to confront me? Gaston? Challenge me? Ha! That's not likely! My technological advances outpace your bow and arrow Velocipods and Bio-Pods, well, you've got zero I've got Utility Gauntlets to stop you dead in your tracks I am your nemesis now! That's just the facts Yet I bet you'll never find Nomanisan Island Your brain will surely want to keep winding and winding Until you explode in fury, but it's already established Your defeat is apparent, and I can take down your bare fists 'Gaston:' You clearly never have met a man like Gaston Who’s slick as Gaston or as quick as Gaston It doesn't matter how much gadgetry you tease I'll shut it all down like I do with Maurice I'm a hero! Everyone I touch just adores me! Unlike you, who dabbles in meaningless sorcery And your plan simply amazes me in its splendid stupidity Become your town’s own Gaston and resign to mediocrity When you sell your equipment, you’d be off to who knows where? Buddy, I've brought fire like you've made of your hair! 'Syndrome:' My name is not Buddy! Sir! Hold it right there! I’m Syndrome now, that name’s got much better flair! And it has two meanings, not that you could count them. 1 for new life to supers, and a 2nd to drown them. It'll be, how do you say it? A beauty to behold! Speaking of Beauty, Belle will leave you cold! Just like Mr. Incredible, but I'm a smart guy, I see That you can't comprehend the complexities of me! Now understand this, simpleton! I'm very, very angry! Don't you dare try me! I'll toss you straight across the Pyrenees! You respect me now, because you see me as a threat Turns out lots of people, even countries want respect How do you think I got rich? My weapons passed the test! When I unleash the rest, I'll prove I'm the… Oh…! You got me monologuing on my plans there didn't you? Take your turn, I want to hear the next garbage you’ll spew. 'Gaston:' You lack stability in your delusional head With no room for optimism, but pure hatred instead. I was pushed by love to make the world great! The Beast would kill Belle, How could I have brought hate? I embody perfection, while you embody a creep! With your defeat, I'm sure just you will weep. My mob’s overwhelmed you, go retreat to the skies! While you're up there, tell Mirage you were beat by this guy! I should rip off some antlers, you need to redecorate! Especially your wardrobe, make sure there's no cape! Who won? Syndrome Gaston Be sure to leave your thoughts in the comments below! If you have any suggestions, let me know as well. I have a list I keep. Category:Blog posts